My fight for our love
by ShibbyShippperFTW
Summary: The friends Jimmy, Cindy, Libby,and Carl try to find Sheen, but will they succeed? And will Sheen ever want to return?Of course, the pairs J/C and S/L.Rated T for later chapters,please R&R
1. Why did you do that?

First:I do not own Jimmy Neutron!

Hey my name is Libby Folfax and at this moment I can nothing understand anymore, I think the world has ceased to spin and everything gets out of control.I'm in Jimmy's lab, together with my friends Cindy, Carl and Jimmy, and can not really believe what I heard in the message from Sheen...Yes Sheen, the boy that said I wasn´t going out of his mind and wanted to conquer me every day anew,starting with his first Ultralord figure he's given me,up to the book how to conquer said he was fine and that he has found many friends, even a talking monkey and...a blue alien girl called Aseefa, he said she is his dream woman.I'm so shocked I do not know what to do, I'm afraid...no, not only afraid to lose Sheen,I´m afraid to lose him and his love forever.

I see my friends and can not understand why they are so calm,I mean,Sheen is also the friend of them, I went over to them and ask:,,How can you stay so calm after this message? We must do something!"

Jimmy looks at me: 'Libby, but why?Sheen has said himself he's fine ... we could not talk to him because it was a recorded message but he is okay,so no reason to do something

Cindy:exactly,Libby come we go for a drink. "

I'm looking at them stunned and I get tears in my eyes and scream at them:,,That's all you have to say?you do not want him back here?"

Jimmy holds me in his arms:,,Libby ... It will be okay ... we know how you feel-"

* * *

><p>I cried harder and harder:,,You, You did it on purpose!You wanted that he gets into this 'thing' or you'd not ONLY written HIS name on the lists!AND WHAT DID YOU THOUGHT OF THIS SHORTCUT JN?YOU knew quite well he would not understand! "I slowly broke down and he let me go and walked away:,, Why, why did you do that,do you wanted have rest of him,do you all wanted? I hope you enjoy your life as it is now ... I go"I slowly stood up and attempted with my last strength I had left to walk,Cindy wanted to help me: 'Don´t touch me! "I said and just went home..<p>

There are more chapters but I will just continue to write in 11 days, because I'm on a vacation

And I'm sorry for my bad english I speak Polish and German I used an translator but I don´t really trust them, but I hope there are not so many mistakes in it =)

-ShibbyShippperFTW


	2. I hope you find it

Now it goes =) With the same day as in Chapter 1, Chapter 2 is a Songfic

23:40 clock Libby is in her bed with her cell phone in her hand

I've tried many times to call Sheen but his cell phone is either off or the connection is not strong enough.I can not sleep, why are my friends like this? I can not understand them.

Libby stands up, puts on her rain jacket and walks quietly out of her room and out the door to the 's raining but Libby does not seem to care about it and goes through the whole street and thinks of Sheen:,,I hope you feel really good there, as you said and I hope you've found what you are looking for Sheen..."she said in her mind and began to sing softly

...,,These clouds are going nowhere baby, rain keeps coming down  
>I just thought I'd try to call you baby, for you've gone too far out of town<br>And I hope that you get this message that I'm leaving for you  
>cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to <p>

And I hope you find it, what your looking for  
>and I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be, and so much more<br>and I hope your happy wherever you are"

Libby looked into the sky and tears ran down her face

,,I wanted you to know that nothings gonna change that  
>and I hope you find it<br>Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever,  
>last words that I said that I was nothing but a broken heart talking baby<br>you know that wasn't what I meant  
>Call me up, let me know that you got this message that I'm leaving for you<br>Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to..."

* * *

>Libby reached her front door and turned around again and whispered: 'I miss you ... "<p><p>

So that was chapter 2 I´m really tired of the long way home from our vacation I´m really sorry )= But I will write soon =)


End file.
